


Bitter

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Minimalism, Pre-Canon, Rhyming, Salty, draft, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	Bitter

Digna fell  
down a well  
She looked up and saw a boy  
Right swept flood  
Left sprayed blood  
Golden eyes sought to destroy  
  
Digna climbed  
Moon aligned  
when she wrote her prophecy  
Changed a phrase  
Signed the page  
Gave a title: What it Seems  
  
At the square  
people stared  
as Alaundo spoke aloud  
Digna knew  
and the gloom  
filled her mind with painful pound  
  
He had seen the boy already  
He will let them know  
Digna threw her paper, saying  
I should go back home


End file.
